The Maiden of Scarlet
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: Upon her death, Fem!Harry met Death. And since she became his mistress, she cannot die unless she relinquishes her powers by willingly giving them to him. But she could only give back two as the stone was lost in the Forbidden Forest, but the fact that she is willing to let it go enabled her to die and entered the cycle of life, but she was reborn as Fem!Kurapika to her luck.
1. Chapter 1

A Clan of Scarlet Eyes

The Kurta Clan is a tribe living in obscurity in Lukso Province's mountains.

They have a good reason for this.

They all possess the trait of Scarlet Eyes, eyes that turn red when emotionally upset.

It is said that flesh collectors sought out their eyes, and people fear them for this. So they hid themselves away, living in obscurity, away from the rest of the world in their self-inflicted isolation.

This is how Julianne Potter, now reborn as Kurapika sees herself.

Kurapika is born to the Clan Elder's niece, a very beautiful blonde woman, and a black-haired man who earned her hand in marriage by proving himself worthy of marrying a woman of high status in their tribe. Her mother's name is Lady Sanira and her father's name is Agito. Kurapika lived a life of prestige in a good home. That, and due to their isolation, everyone is a tightly-knit community where everyone knows each other. Tribe population? 128! That small!

In their culture, its required that everyone works together to live. Such that not even clansmen of high status have servants. Nope, no such thing.

The role of men is provider and security. They are trained warriors, and do the farming and hunting. They are also carpenters, artisans and craftsmen. And upon getting married, its their duty to provide a house for their family. That means they do it from scratch. By themselves!

The role of women is Homemaker.

In the life of a female Kurta, a young girl learns many things from their mothers other than knowing how to read, write, manners and maths. Spinning thread, weaving cloth, sewing, embroidery, cooking, and how to take care of the house and soon, become good wives and mothers. And they are educated and trained until the day they marry at age 17 or 18 while men marry at 20. Training starts at a very young age and after that, these young girls must prepare a big dowry of fabrics wherein they sewed embroidery into all of them. At least, a minimum of forty fabrics with which, to decorate their future homes. Curtains, Valances, Pelmets, Carpets, Rugs, Pillowcases, Towels, Swaddling Cloths, Beddings, and its also her job to make the family's clothes! And by tradition, a girl must learn her family's traditional patterns while also creating her own patterns. Not only that, the fabric and patterns must match for each purpose in the house. Cotton? Hemp? Wool? Silk? Linen? And the threads are made of silk threads. And making the bare minimum of forty will take four years if you rushed it. However, it must be done before you're sixteen as when you're that age, you'll be busy pouring your time on your own wedding gown.

So Kurapika worked hard because she was glad she's a woman, NOT a man. The man's dowry is that he makes the house! By himself! The carving designs and all!

A man's workload is far heavier and back-breaking, dammit. And she started at age seven in learning both sewing, embroidery and cooking, and joining her mother in doing chores, so she would learn.

However, while she learned sewing and embroidery the hard way, cleaning and cooking, she's very used to that its said 'she learns faster' and she's a good cook any man who marries her would be lucky. So now she's under pressure that her needlework should be just as a high level. But she found this culture too damn stereotypically...sexist. So she would ask her grand uncle to let her read books. Especially the forbidden ones if only to satisfy her curiosity. So she studied as well. Because to Kurtas who wish to see the outside world, they must learn the language outside. Speak fluently in it. But still, the outside world is somehow no different from her old world. Just with a little differences. Everyone in the outside world, no matter what country you're from, speak the same language. There's no foreign language, unless you count their tribe's unique language.

But still, its fun to see not much changed.

However, the one thing her people disdained, is money.

In the outside world, money and how to acquire money, makes the world go round. Her people disdain the mere thought of paying for even a loaf of bread, so they'd rather farm for it, and carefully conserve and preserve harvests to last them through.

But one day, at age 12...tragedy struck her village.

All she remembers is her mother stuffing her in the house's pantry and she was told never to come out for several hours as they are under attack, and food and water are stuffed in with her.

Kurapika bitterly wondered if she's fated to always lose her family at a young age no matter what life she was born to and she despaired in it.

Once the food and drink ran out, she came out a week later...to see her village in ruins and bloodstained. Damaged houses.

Dead people down to the last baby, dead with eyes gouged out that she threw up violently. She mourned her family and neighbors, and buried them all by herself. Luckily, the food wasn't touched as by tradition, food is stored in an underground pantry of the house to keep out pests. She was able to survive on her own while training in a man's ways of battle. Her father had the foresight of building that hiding chamber, other families didn't.

No sense in continuing the way of the woman now. But she pushed herself, as she wondered what power killed their menfolk who are all highly-acrobatic, powerful and skilled warriors as she often watched Fighting Tournaments. They made use of 'graded training armored weights', training to obtain ideal stamina, endurance and speed. This is because when a Kurta's eyes turn red, their physical prowess increases to the point of doubling temporarily. But its taxing on the stamina.

Kurapika learned how to activate her eyes at will, and pushed herself so hard while learning the language and knowledge of the outside world...and decided that given all options, she must become a Hunter.

Age 17...

Kurapika is currently in Whale Island, having found the Exam Site on her own.

She has come a long way, amassing a lot of knowledge she could get her hands on given what's necessary to know about the outside world but she studied people first and foremost. Sociology, Psychology, Culture, and many other topics necessary.

Because the most dangerous being in the world, is man. Not some beast.

But still...

"Am I the only woman here?!" she thought worriedly.

But still, in the Hunter Exam, you're on your own unless the proctors require teambuilding to pass a test.

Sabotaging happens.

She made sure to ask her guide and what she heard paints a nasty picture. So she knows she'll be alone, or she could possibly die in a stage. Deaths DO happen.

"But I'm a survivor." she thought. "I struggled since that day. I learned all means and methods of survival. I can do this! Besides...I'm used to it now...being...alone."

In her first life as Julianne Potter, she has been all alone until she was eleven years old, and periods of being socially ostracized for stupid reasons. Then in her present life after being orphaned, and being the only survivor. She was all alone for five years.

And now, Hunter Exam.

Her 18th year has begun.


	2. The Hidden Beauty

The Hidden Beauty

For Kurapika...her mindset was this: she trained in the woods for five years to be capable of withstanding 150 kg out of stubbornness for strength and speed training, reaction time and reflexes training in the clan training grounds and then studied knowledge all Hunters she believes should know. That, and she has been warned what kind of people are in these exams. Forewarned is forearmed. So she never trusts anybody in these exams...but there are two little boys in the exams, so she wondered what she should do, as deaths happen for real.

So she sabotaged #16 from trying to go to the newcomers, as the spiky-haired boy clearly came with suit-guy by pranking him, and confusing him by playing 'anonymous tapper' until the examiner came with an interesting alarm at exactly lunch time.

The first exam? Follow him. To those who can't keep up, are weeded out. No knowing when it'll all end which tests everyone in their stamina and psychological endurance.

And the more they run, the more it gets hotter dammit. But she needed her cloak and mask to protect herself from sleazeballs. But on times she needs a bathroom break, she discreetly gets left behind, just so she could do the nasty far away from the men, before catching up. This was because she drinks, in order to cool down and stay hydrated because she's losing a lot of water from sweating. And her training was thoroughly tested in the first test alone. To her, this was nothing, but rest is still needed.

Upon reaching the stairs, she was wondering if these men have reasons for being a Hunter, other than 'get-rich-quick' schemes. So until she hears a justifiable reason, she has no reason to respect anyone here.

Then she heard the boy's reasons. The boy with suit.

His father is a Triple-Star Archaeological Hunter, whom his student spoke of highly to the boy...who only ever saw him in photos. So the boy intends to hunt down his workaholic father who never came home for him not even once which was what translated in her head.

So she approached suit.

'Hey suit, you came with that clueless boy, right?' Kurapika asked him in a deepened voice.

'Huh? Gon? Yah, I came with him here. What of it?' Suit gasped out.

'He's apparently here because he wants to hunt his workaholic Hunter of a father who never gave him time of day, from infancy is what I'm getting so he has Parental Neglect Issues.' she said. 'What's your reason to be here?'

'I need money!' Suit grunted. 'If only I had money, my best friend wouldn't have died! He has an illness! Its treatable! But we didn't have money! Money can buy anything, even your life!' he cried, 'Doctors in this world are like that! I wanted to become a doctor who treats the poor for free while only charging those with money! That way no poor will ever put up with what we did! But I was naive! Doctor's Studying Fees in College are highway robbery so I need money!'

'Humm...you have a respectable reason at least. Most people here just want to get rich quick and live out the life of shameless hedonist bums according to my guide.' Suit scoffed at that.

'What about you then, creepy cloak?!' Suit demanded as Kurapika's features are so concealed only her eyes and her bangs are seen. She also wears a lower face mask but even then, she wears shades!

'My tribe was massacred five years ago, attacked by the Phantom Brigade. Our Clan Treasures stolen. I'm the only one who survived because only my house has a hidden Panic Room even I didn't know about, until my mother stuffed me in it.' said Kurapika softly. 'When the screams are all over, I waited for two more days to come out and you can only imagine what I saw when I did. My village in ruins. Everyone, even babies and toddlers are dead. Its red with blood all over.'

'Well...shiiit...and your marks happen to have a high paygrade.' Suit grunted. 'Anyone trying for these exams know they're a dangerous bunch even Hunters have trouble with! A-Class Crooks! If you're thinking revenge, forget it! You'll just die for nothing!'

'...I have to because if they find out there are survivors, what's stopping them from hunting my future family down?'

'...fucked either way huh? You got it crappy.'

Upon getting to the exit, she was quick to take advantage of the ruckus that happened to get a breather and rest her weary feet. Once her lungs are no longer on fire, she can drink her water.

'Phew...these guys sure are morons for not taking advantage of the precious minutes we have to rest.' she muttered. 'Thank you idiot impersonator and monkey, I got a break.'

Once the test resumed once more, its yet another run, and she was grateful she got to rest because the paths are muddy, their feet sink halfway, thus needing more effort in running and the atmosphere is what's expected in a swamp, not to mention the monsters in it!

Then came the time when an insane clown decided to play judge...

'I can hear screaming from up ahead...' Suit frowned.

'Detour, now!' Kurapika cried, dragging him with her. 'We have a murderer among us!'

'What're you talking about? Murder isn't allowed here!'

'I would know the difference of screams of someone being eaten alive, and screams of someone being murdered!' Kurapika snapped. 'We gotta go! Take advantage of the mist and be very, very quiet!' they took a dangerous detour, and successfully avoided Hisoka by taking advantage of the fact that the smell of blood permeated to hide themselves. They were also able to catch up to the others.

'Phew! You really know how to catch up!' Suit gasped in relief. 'There's everyone!'

'Leorio!' the boy cried as Suit, called Leorio jumped out of the trees with his cloaked companion. 'You caught up!'

'Thanks to my partner here!' Leorio gasped out. 'We had to take a detour...we were at the bottom half and somebody started a murder spree so we took a nasty detour to avoid that nutjob. This guy got us here!' he said gratefully, glancing at Kurapika. 'The guys with us are long dead by now!'

'Hisoka did it again.' the white-haired boy sighed. 'He got too impatient. Good thing you guys got away.'

'It's called being smart.' said Kurapika flatly.

'How did you know a murder spree started?' the white-haired boy asked curiously.

'There's a difference between the screams of being eaten alive, and screams of a victim facing a crazy killer. Did you know?'

'...'

'If you know that, you can avoid Hisoka in these exams.' said Kurapika. 'It helps that you're also far away too and not seen by him when we heard the screaming.'

'Heee...'

With that, they safely reached the next venue. A warehouse with a banner that says the next test will begin at 12:00.

'Congratulations to you who managed to get out of the Marshes alive and well.' Satotz, the Sadist Marathoner in Kurapika's head declared. 'We are now in Biska Woods where the second test will take place. On that note, I wish you luck for your next trial.' and he left.

'12 o'clock...lunch time and we don't even have lunch.' said Kurapika dispassionately as she looked at the clock. 'We ran for exactly one day straight. We left our starting point at lunch time yesterday.'

'One whole day?! We ran that long?!' Leorio cried shrilly as it hit him. 'I see! We didn't realize the time because we're in an underground tunnel!'

'Well...wow.' whitey whistled.

'I never thought of it either.' the other boy croaked out.

'For now we rest. Rest is an expensive resource as well as food and water here. Let the tense idiots be idiots.' said Kurapika coolly as she sat down under the tree. But all they could hear despite the silence, is a loud rumbling sound.

Soon, when the doors opened, Kurapika saw a man three times Hagrid's size, and a woman dressed like a hillbilly country girl.

The exam was about Roast Pig...and Sushi.

Kurapika knows damn well how to make Sushi.

The problem was fish.

Menchi mentioned hints alright but there's no damn fish, meaning...

'Alright you three,' she hissed. 'Let's sneak out and be damn quiet.' they snuck out carefully.

'...OK, we're out, but why are we sneaking out for?' Leorio asked her.

'Sushi needs fish. Sushi is NOT sushi without fish.' Kurapika snarked. 'We do have complete cooking tools and the rice, but since there's no fish no matter where we look, we hunt for it! Do NOT be noisy about this when we get back, OK? The less to non-existent competition, the faster we pass because no morons allowed in Hunters! This test is easy but what if in the next stage, we all die or something? No way! Hunter Exams have a high death rate, fuck that! I'll teach you how to do it so we're all quiet back at the facility later!'

'That makes sense.' said Gon. 'But what about everybody else?'

'Screw them!'

'Ehhhh?!'

'Gon, those others at the warehouse are only in on being a Hunter due to so many privileges. Selling the license is seven generations' worth of hedonistic luxury! You can commit murder and not get arrested! 95% of all public facilities are accessible to even the poor folk and first class for free! Access to almost 90% of the world for free when a normal civilian can't go to due to dangers! Use the license as a collateral for a zero-interest loan at any bank!' Kurapika ranted.

'Very few people in the exam actually want to be Hunters for truly worthwhile goals good for society but among the examinees, there's only a few roses in a sea of weeds! These roses are smart, strong and most importantly, very competent in fields they wish to pursue. So if those others have brains, they'd have moved by now! And what if most of the examinees are con-artists and crooks? Do you seriously want such people to gain Hunters' Privileges?!'

'Like that Tonpa bastard and that mad clown for one thing!' Leorio shivered. 'Sooo yeah, be quiet Gon! You too spiky!'

'By the way...' said Killua. 'Not that I mind but why are you helping us?' he asked curiously.

'Well, suit's goal is astonishingly noteworthy. And I have a soft spot for kids. We could use more doctors like him in this world.'

'...'

Unknown to the foursome, two more are following them from afar.

Upon arriving at the river...its revealed that Kurapika is a girl.

'YOU'RE A GIRL?!' Leorio, Gon and Killua yelped, bug-eyed in disbelief as she was in a hooded cloak for so long the only thing they can see of her, are her bangs. But without her disguise, she's a teenage blue-eyed blonde beauty in a black dress, stockings and boots. Her hair is loosely braided, but bound tightly at the tip.

'Duh I'm a girl!' said Kurapika, using her real voice. 'I wore that disguise because its to protect myself from dangers only men do to women. The kids will know what danger when they're three years older because they're too young for this topic. Leorio you know full well what I'm talking about!' Leorio shuddered.

'Right...' the cloaked girl is a real beauty with nice assets, he can't blame her.

'Anyway...let's get swimming! Watch out for water leeches and hopefully no piranhas here!' and they all dove in without their shoes. They each got a fish. Kurapika taught them how to make sushi upon resting for a little while squeezing water out of their clothes. When they left, their pursuers caught fish too.

xxx

Warehouse...

'...huh? Everyone's gone!' Gon exclaimed as the warehouse is empty. The only ones left, was the pinhead and Hisoka. 'Where'd they all go?!'

'Ah, that dumbass baldy ninja talked.' Menchi grunted. 'He said fish is needed for sushi but thankfully not how to make it! You four left way earlier as twenty minutes after you did, the moron mouthed off.'

'We better hurry and take advantage of their absence!' Leorio cried. 'We ain't showin' how to do it!'

They quickly got to work, making fish fillets, and then the sushi...and presented it. The fish covered the rice as seen in typical japponese restaurants for nigirizushi.

'Oho...you know how to make it.' said Menchi. 'Baldy knows, but thankfully the other examinees didn't see how he did it.' she said as she sampled their work. 'Hu-humm...you four got it right at least. The appearance is just right and big enough for a bite. The taste is miraculously just right. Not bad for amateurs. You guys pass my stage.'

'Alright!'

Gon's stomach grumbled that caused celebration to pause.

'Uhhh...can we make our lunch? I'm hungry...' he said sheepishly, causing his companions to face-fault at mood whiplash.

'Fine, you can cook.' said Menchi wryly. 'But there's only rice and condiments here.' the others exchanged looks.

'How do you guys like a fried, broiled, or roasted pork?' Kurapika suggested. 'That'll go well with the rice since we didn't season all of it...'

They were thus, an odd sight later, when they brought back a dead pig...Kurapika cut out the Pork Belly and Loin Steaks with the knives...which she began cooking.

The smell was too good.

'Hot damn, you're a good cook?' Leorio drooled as he and the kids are groaning in anticipation since that smelled so damn good.

'I have to be. In my tribe, girls are trained to be ideal housewives!' Kurapika exclaimed. 'But the ultimate test are our cooking abilities.' Kurapika harrumphed. 'If you get married with lousy cooking skills, that's enough grounds for your husband to say you're a disgraceful wife he had the misfortune of marrying and such disgrace is enough to shame you in the community.' she said with a cringe. 'And I don't want such a reputation on ME or I'll never get married. I have no idea how men outside my tribe think though.'

'Heee...' the kids croaked out.

'My house has lots of servants so my dad doesn't care if my mom can cook or not.' said Killua.

'My aunt is a good cook our family bar is crowded every day.' said Gon sheepishly. Once the meat and rice are done, she made Pork Donburi bowls out of pork belly and the steaks.

By the time the others got back, they were done cooking, but the pinhead and Hisoka tapped them on the back, causing freakout and they held out expecting hands.

Kurapika just gave them a bowl just so the creepies would leave.

When the others got back, try and try again...till Menchi said the damning sentence.

'I'm full.' she said, drinking tea to their horror. 'Only six people passed my round. Everybody try again next year.'

'WHAAAAAT?!'

'NOOOOO!'

Well, they're all picked up by the committee, returned to Zaban City. As for those who passed, they were taken elsewhere for their Hunter Classes.

Kurapika is extremely pragmatic and this was the result of her pragmatism as she's NOT taking her chances, thus she ensured she and the guys she chose did not fail the test as who knows what happens in the third round...what if bodies started to pile up? What if she's in a situation where she'll die? So yeah.


	3. Parting of Ways?

Parting of Ways?

At a posh hotel they were taken to, they were taught Hunter 101. What they can and can't do as Hunters. Its a required class before they're allowed to leave.

'This is one short exam huh?' said Gon as only at the class, did Kurapika learn their names, and for the boys to learn hers when a roll call was done. 'All we did was run and cook.'

'Yeah, but its for the best things ended this way. Who knows what the next rounds are like. The run in the swamp killed dozens already. The body count began. Even then the Roast Pork Test also racked up a body count. We were lucky to live.' said Kurapika. 'Some opportunities must be taken whenever possible because once lost, no second chances.' she stated darkly.

'You're right in a way. I dunno where you came from but the world outside your tribe is a dog-eat-dog world.' Killua grinned. 'Trick or be tricked. Steal or be stolen from. Kill or be killed.' Gon gulped at that. 'So what're you guys gonna do? I'm gonna explore my new world with this neat card.' he said, patting his pocket where his license is.

'I'll tell my aunt I passed so I guess I'll go home before I go out looking for Ging.' said Gon.

'I'll go straight to College with this shiny baby.' Leorio grinned, kissing his card. 'Tuition and dorm fees waived, and school supplies for free!'

'Uhhh that might be a bad idea.' Kurapika sweatdropped. 'By showing off your card in College of all freaking places, you'll be painting a nice target on your back and you'll be chased and ganged on, or your dorm ransacked and nastily vandalized...' Leorio froze. 'I'm going to train AND earn money at the same time. I heard there's a neat place in Padokea where if you win fights, you win money. You can't do anything in the world without money.'

'Oooh! I know that place!' Killua grinned madly. 'Its near my house!' he said enthusiastically before grinning. 'But the higher you go, the stronger the guys are...so I'll rate your skills first before we go there.' he said as the air about him changed. From innocent kid to DANGEROUS.

"What the?!"

'...what kind of food are they feeding to Padokea kids...?' Kurapika choked out, shivering from Killua's killing intent.

At the hallways...Killua's 'exam' begun. First was Leorio.

He didn't last long. Gon was next...he didn't last five minutes. Kurapika...she did well for eighteen minutes.

'OK, here's how I rate you guys.' said Killua. 'Kurapika can reach the 70th floor. Leorio won't go past the 12th floor. Gon 4th.'

'WHAAAAAT?!'

'Not to mention I should tell you how much money you can earn in those floors.' Killua continued with a twitch. '50th floor is a million and up. 100th floor is ten million. 199th floor is 100 million. But for Leorio and Gon? Just around five and four digits! I'd get training if I were you.'

'Kurapika how exactly did you train?!' Leorio yelped.

'Er, training weights while practicing our tribe's martial arts, acrobatic skills and balancing skills. The goal was to have the body master the weights until you can look graceful with those darn things on.' said Kurapika. 'I mastered about 150 kg for all of my limbs and fingers before I left for the exam. Why?' Leorio and Gon turned into rocks while Killua whistled.

'Not bad. But my family's servants do 200 and up...with the family allowed to train in tons.' he said. 'I suppose you'll be guests at the Gatekeeper's House before you can even think of going to the arena while Kurapika's perfectly A-OK and can go money-earning already.'

'I think I'd rather train first.' said Kurapika flatly, her eyes glinting. 'The strongest men in my village can reach almost a ton...until _they_ came.' she said darkly. 'If possible I want a strength stronger than that. They're utter monsters if they were able to decimate our tribe even our strongest.'

'Genei Ryodan huh...?' Leorio whistled. 'I still say you're aiming for an expensive paygrade. Anyone who hears of them would say 'monster'.'

From the end of the hallway with a turning-left corner...there was an eavesdropper who left.

xxx

Republic of Padokea...there was a surprise at Parasta Airport however.

A limousine and a butler came out.

'What the?!' Killua yelped in disbelief. 'Goto?!' he squawked as Goto bowed politely.

'Young Master, Master Silva wishes to see you. Immediately.' he spoke politely, causing Killua to groan, muttering darkly about Spanese Inquisitions...

'Y-Y...' Gon blinked, wide-eyed.

'Young master?' Leorio repeated.

'...Uhhh I haven't told you yet have I?' said Killua with a grin. 'I'm Killua **Zoldyck**.'

Leorio and Kurapika gawked, ashen faced. Gon was clueless.

'...what's with the unusual reaction? Is his family that famous?' he asked innocently, and genuinely clueless and oblivious to his friends' reaction.

'Gon, sometimes while I'm glad you're so innocent and pure of the world sometimes, its also just as frightening as Killua's last name.' Kurapika whimpered with comical waterfall tears. 'Killua can you corrupt this guy even just a little?'

'Are you sure about that?' Killua snorted. 'I'm very, very worldly you know.' he warned jokingly.

'...'

'Well, hop on! You're in for a stay at the Guardhouse before we can go to the Arena! How long do you wanna stay?'

'Well, strong enough to reach 199th floor before I run off for College.' said Leorio.

'Same for me.' said Gon. 'I hope you can come home with me to my aunt too! You'll like Whale Island!'

'I'll see what I can do in four months before I look for a job.' said Kurapika. 'I might go to the arena last, so you boys might go ahead first.'

'Alrighty! Let's go!'

But the limousine in question? So speedy Killua's guests screamed. They arrived in the biggest gates they've seen in their lives, and bashed their way through!

'...Killua, who gave your butler a driving's license?' Leorio whimpered, three of them looking quite blue. 'I think my life flashed before my eyes!'

'Oh, I got my license in the local driving school why?' Goto smiled a tad too nicely, having way too much fun about this.

'Must be mental hospital escapees with good acting skills...' Killua snickered at the older teen's remarks. Goto just raised an eyebrow before snorting.

'Well, we're here, the Guardhouse.' he announced. 'I hope you enjoy your stay here.' he said.

'By the way Goto, how did they know I'm here?' Killua frowned.

'Ah, the transmitter in your cellphone alarmed Master Milluki's computer and it so happens the madam saw it...' Killua groaned again.

'Yep, Spanese Inquisition here I come.' Killua grumbled. 'I can never say no to the old man when he wants me over while I can ditch everybody else.'

'...'

xxx

As Killua left further into the forest in a limo with his butler...

'Well, this forest is just like home.' said Kurapika, looking around. 'Very quiet and a sea of trees.'

'Yeah, but TOO quiet...I don't even hear birds.' Gon told her.

'Welcome to the Guardhouse.' an old man greeted them. 'I am Zebro. Its the first time anyone in the family has guests over.'

'First time...huh?' Kurapika muttered. 'The Zoldycks are famous worldwide for being a family of assassins with a 100% success rate. They never fail in a job that the wealthy, nobility and even royalty hire them. They're so good that they have huge bounties on their heads by those they uhh damaged, but they don't care. The gate outside is even a Tourist spot. As a result trust is hard to earn, easy to lose. Betrayal is very easy in their world, especially when lured by the shiny bounty on their heads so they don't trust anybody.' she sighed. 'No wonder he never said his last name till now. Makes sense. He was getting to know us in the exams before dropping that bomb.'

'Bounty my ass. They'll die as soon as they get in the gate uninvited.' Leorio snorted. 'We're lucky we're guests or we're as dead as anybody.'

'I'm glad you understand.' said Zebro gratefully. 'Let's get inside, shall we?' he led them to the guardhouse. 'Each door is 200kg.'

'...I'm only strong enough for 150...' Kurapika croaked out, staring at the doors. 'And they're 200?!'

'Well, try anyway.' Kurapika did so, and she has trouble struggling to open them wide.

'Wow! You can push those doors?' Gon gawked, amazed.

'It feels like I'm lugging sacks of rice on me when I push these doors! Uuf!'

'I'll try next!' said Leorio as he tried his luck, but he also showed surprising strength, and had it much easier than Kurapika!

He was red-faced afterwards though, and Gon needed help getting in.

Once inside...

Everything is revealed to be weighted.

'This is life in the compound.' said Zebro. 'Life here is constant training so we never get rusty. However, the training you get depends on the job occupation you chose. When I was around that young man's age...' he said, glancing at Leorio. 'I chose to be a Gatekeeper because my heart is too kind to be a Butler. Beyond this point is the Servants' Quarters where the Butlers live.'

'Butlers with a plural S? I was of the idea rich houses only have one butler, but a truckload of maids!' Leorio sputtered out. 'I was thinking sweet-looking Killer Maids in long-skirted french maid outfits like in the movies with hidden weapons under those sleeves, skirts and even their headpieces.'

'Ohohoho! Its Butlers here.' said Zebro with a chuckle. 'They do everything. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, even styling Madam's hair. They don't believe in maids. They are more powerful than two of us Gatekeepers. Salary is generous. 1 million a month. Enough to help my son pay for his children's schooling as he and his wife focus on the bills and necessities but their pay isn't enough for schooling their three kids. My son still thinks I got a few screws loose for working here though.'

The teens thought NOBODY can blame the man's son.

'Well, Master Killua says its OK for you to stay as long as you like. Living here is hard at first for first timers.' said Zebro.

'Gon, you clearly have no idea how to fight so while we're training our bodies here, I will teach you how to fight.' said Kurapika. 'You're a Hunter now but as you are, your License will be stolen from you too easily. I'll be very strict with you. Leorio, your job is Street Smarts 101. He's too damn innocent when even innocent city kids five years younger than he aren't as street dumb as he is. That'll be at night after dinner.'

'Hey!' Gon cried indignantly in complaining protest. 'I'm not that bad!' he whined.

Unknown to them, there's transmitters in the house...

xxx

'You've got interesting friends, Killua.' said Silva as they listened to the radios.

'I got along too well with Gon though...as Kurapika says he's too damn innocent.' Killua snorted. 'He just thought I'm a celebrity when the others looked like they saw a ghost when I said my full name.'

'What's your exams like?'

'Damned boring! An 18 hour marathon in an underground tunnel, a six-hour long marathon in Numelle's Marsh, and then we had to cook for Gourmet Hunters!' Killua complained. 'While cooking Roast Pork was easy, Sushi was another thing. I don't know how to make it but Kurapika does. And we passed. She made sure only four of us passed because body count started racking up when we ran in the Marsh and she really doesn't know what the other phases are about. And she was right when the exam only ends when there's very few people left. Only six of us passed. Four of us, that creepy pinhead and Hisoka. Never knew they know how to make sushi. Normally I'm curious about what the other tests are like, but she put her foot down...because she has a soft spot for children.'

'She didn't want us to go through the next phase by being nasty in her own way. We sneakily made Sushi that day while everyone else was out. The deciding factor is most likely Hisoka. She and Leorio were at the bottom half of the line during the run...when Hisoka decided to go psycho and started killing people off. She led Leorio in a detour to catch up to us while safely avoiding him. She claims she knows the screams of a frightened victim facing a psycho killer...apparently the Genei Ryodan killed her tribe.' said Killua wryly. 'So she'll be staying by the Guard House for a couple months.'

It didn't take long for the man to figure out what the blonde is at once.

'I see...you truly found odd friends.' said the man in amusement. 'Are you leaving again?'

'Life must be exciting with them and I'm interested in paying Whale Island a visit. I wonder what kind of place it is, if Gon is as innocent as a newborn baby all the way up to our age he probably made cute faces to even reach the exam site.' Killua snorted in amusement. 'I never knew innocent people still existed. Kurapika even wanted me to corrupt him a little but she said it as a joke.'

'...'

xxx

Two months were spent.

One month is apparently, sufficient enough to open a 1 ton gate through Guardhouse training. However, to open it easily like one would a normal door with almost no effort, is mastery and Kurapika demanded it so of Gon, Leorio and herself so they stayed two months for that mastery...and Gon was trained in how to fight like a pro, while Leorio had to do his fighting abilities faster with fluid motions and control, and do balance training while Gon knows balance and acrobatics VERY WELL, having played in forests as a child. All he needed now is knowing how to fight.

Because they were only allowed Guardhouse training, Kurapika reconsidered her four-month plan. But at least she knows what to do now to get strong enough to open the other gates, and she'd need money to buy the needed equipment and the knowledge where to buy it.

At Heaven's Arena...Killua joined in the fray, but Kurapika preferred a very slow climb to earn money, so she does the bare bones to win. She takes even measly cash, while the younger boys are understandably, not patient.

Since Leorio is also a money-grubber, he pretty much followed her in the bottom floors, advancing slowly since they had all time in the world.

However, both pairs met...specialized teachers that taught them Nen. And both pairs have no idea what and how the other pair is doing...and the training took six months.

What the two pairs did not know, is the difference in teachings.

Gon and Killua were taught 'false Nen' while Kurapika and Leorio learned real Nen.

'Alrighty! We got up to 199th Floor the slow mo way and we got oodles of cash...not to mention its also summer vacation in most countries, I can finally enroll in College.' Leorio sighed in relief. 'What about you?'

'I'll get a job relating to wealthy people with...unusual interests.' Kurapika grimaced. 'They bought my tribe's eyes, I want them back. The Genei Ryodan can wait.'

'That's a nice way to start. Let's check on the twerps upstairs.'

When they did, they quit the tower last week.

'...'

'They're gone.'

'Well, city and civilian kids are impatient in life.' Kurapika sighed. 'At home we were taught to live the slow and steady way. So we can see opportunities we might miss and never have again.'

'Welp, it just depends on upbringing.' Leorio shrugged. 'I guess this is goodbye for now since I got school to worry about.'

'Trust NO ONE about your license and I can breathe fine about you.' Kurapika told him wryly with a matching expression causing the aspiring doctor to choke. 'I'll pay this...Whale Island a visit before I look for work.'


	4. Work

Work

When Kurapika visited the boys in Whale Island to check on their Nen...

While she could guess that they were taught the 'wrong Nen' for obvious reasons, what she meant by that is that they were shown a non-practical usage of Nen and trained in it. In a fight, they'll be sitting ducks, but the method they were taught is best for strengthening a trainee mentally and spiritually, while not of any use in battle.

Kurapika bluntly guessed that they were taught 'Nen of the Flame' because they ARE children, and eager to try things out like a new toy, so whoever their tutor was, taught them this Nen to keep them out of trouble while subtly teaching them actual practical Nen Techniques, but they didn't catch on, further proof of immaturity so he never bothered on elaborating nor reminding them. And now that they're at Whale Island therefore OUT of trouble, she had to explain why things were the way they were, the two boys weren't too happy about it because they weren't trusted by their teacher!

'The hell?! My parents trusted me to be an assassin with skills and techniques to match since I was six years old and yet I'm not trusted with Nen?!' Killua fumed.

'To be fair, as that guy puts it when he taught you in the tower, you're not his students.' Kurapika pointed out. 'And in the whole Hunter Exams, all of us are observed through our numbered badges since those things have transmitters according to our Nen teacher. Our Nen teachers are given information about us by the Committee. That fact, along the fact that you are not Wing-san's enrolled students, its natural that you are taught Nen of the Flame to hold you guys back, until you are mature enough to handle actual practical usage of Nen. At this point, it can be compared to giving a toddler a toy water gun.' she explained. 'And also Gon, you have a crazy fixation on Hisoka of all people. Hence the fake Nen so Hisoka would not take you seriously enough to kill you.' Gon choked at that. 'Had you been taught real Nen, your family would've gotten your coffin by now because you chose Hisoka as your enemy and would-be killer.'

That shook Gon terribly.

'So before you think of doing anything stupid, think of your aunt and grandma at home. They'll be the ones getting your body had you been so stupid, and your epitaph would be 'dead at 10 years old' and your case will be the cause of the Committee to increase the 'legal age' of the Hunter Exams. That's what you'll be remembered for.' Kurapika sighed as Gon looked shaken, while Killua felt sorry for Gon because Kurapika is too blunt and frank, and not holding back punches about reality. 'For Killua's family its just another day at work, death is normal as breathing air though they won't be happy about it either since according to Zebro, he is the family heir and we don't know who's next in like should he kick it.' she said. 'Until you prove that you have a good head on your shoulders, come find me in York New City. I'll decide whether to teach you real Nen or not if I see you trustworthy enough to learn it.'

And she left them there to stew.

xxx

She decided to investigate the Underground Auction and what kind of people its customers are, so she'd know who to get employed under, and who's rich enough to afford the eyes of her tribe.

It took her until September because information is difficult to get, but she managed.

With her ability, she was able to control the security, and have somebody go get the Scarlet Eyes for her.

Then she went home to her province to lay these souls to rest.

She didn't need to involve herself with the Mafia in the end. No need.

She figured she'll have to find another career. Maybe she can sign up for a job befitting her chosen Blacklist Profession.

In another universe, the soul who should have become Kurapika would never have considered other ways to get his goals done other than after killing Spiders and anyone who possessed a pair of Scarlet Eyes. He's intelligent and rational...but all those go out the window should his clan, the eyes and the spiders are mentioned.

xxx

For Leorio, he was having a blast.

Having studied since he was in his teens, he was at the level of a Nurse Graduate out of motivation and since he pulled the Hunter Card just so he could get his exams that will determine what year he can be enrolled in, he's told that what's the point of him enrolling when he practically mastered the know-how?

He got a 100% in his exams.

So he ahem, enrolled just for one year for the sake of formality needing practical classes since he already mastered bookwork and would be an official graduate when the year ends.

But of course, he's extremely on guard with a good reason.

By using Nen, he made it impossible for his dorm to be broken into. His door, doorknob and windows are reinforced as well as the vents that have a path to his bathroom.

Yep, he's smart.

That, and he had to leave bodies in his wake since there's so many assault attempts for his card. And given how strong he is and how his fighting improved with Kurapika's help, he didn't need Nen against these small-timers.

But its still annoying.

Maybe meeting his friends in York New during Summer will do him some good after a couple weeks. The auction seems interesting and while he's at it, he'll create his Nen Ability.

xxx

By the third week of August, the boys finally sought her out.

'Kurapika!' Kurapika, now dressed like a normal teenager but still maintaining her long hair worn down.

'Well? Have you finally grown up and learned your lesson Gon?' Kurapika asked Gon sternly, hands on her hips. 'I trust Killua being more mature and knows how the world works managed to pound some sense in you.'

'Y-yeah, I did.' Gon said gloomily.

Kurapika has a way of making a punished kid feel really guilty, Killua thought. If she ever became a mother, he wasn't sure who's more scary: her or his mom.

'Let's talk in my hotel room. The public is not a place for ahem, conversing VIPs.' she took them to her hotel while buying some hot dogs along the way. And she's staying in a cheap, but comfortable room.

'Oy Kurapika, you're pretty wealthy thanks to the tower, why're you staying in this dump?' Killua asked her curiously, his nose wrinkling at the sight of a cheap hotel room.

'Well I haven't a job yet.' said Kurapika. 'I was focused in getting some details before I really pick an occupation. Not to mention this whole city's underworld is a busy ant's nest due to the auction while the civilians are just going around their every day life unaware of the ruckus since they don't even know about it. Now is a bad time to get myself a job.'

'I see...so what now?' Killua asked her. 'We got a lead on Gon's dad during vacation. Its Greed Island, a Nen-Using Joystation Game.'

'A Nen-Using Game?'

'Yeah, we got a ring and a memory card.' said Gon. 'I didn't even know what a Joystation was until he told me. Do you know anything about it?'

'Yeah. Considering I saw the Auction's Catalogue, it costs about 5.8 billion jeni. As long as you're rich, you can get it so difficulty level is H but since the price went up lately it became G.' she told him. 'Not only that, every freaking year, a wealthy Billionnaire named Battera buys every single copy, outbidding everyone for it people really wonder how rich is he exactly. He then hires Pro-Hunters to play and bring back specified items with a 50 billion reward. His way is easier than getting the darn game. However, the Gatekeeper is Tsezguerra. You need to pass his Nen Strength Test because he won't allow weaklings in the game.'

'When does he start?' Killua asked her.

'September 10th. He always does every year.'

'We have...' Gon counted in his fingers frantically, '27 days! Can we make it in time?!'

'That's plenty if you ask me.' Kurapika drawled. 'I've been here for a month and you guys found me at the beginning of the third week of august. Now, Gon is Kyouka and Killua is Henka, right? Wing didn't exactly elaborate on what it can truly do.'

'What can it really do?!' the boys burst out eagerly.

'Gon, Kyouka or Reinforcement means enhancing the quality of your own body, your senses, or even every day objects. Say for example, you want your muscles and bones to be as hard as steel so bullets won't work on you. You want to hear a conversation next district over. Smell accurate differences in a room full of perfume. Night Vision at night, running as fast as a blur, jumping really high, improving your body's capabilities or even the quality of food or whatever you can come up with...anything you can think to enhance, you can and your limit is your knowledge and imagination. Not only that, Kyouka-types heal faster too.'

'Ooh!'

'Killua you're Henka. You can have your aura imitate substances.' said Kurapika to the silverette. 'Elemental Transmutations require lots of pain and knowledge before you can imitate it though. Chemical Imitations depends on what you want to imitate. A perfect example is Hisoka's Bungee Gum, his aura took the properties of rubber and adhesive. And I'll begin teaching you the true Nen.'

'So the thing Wing-san taught us isn't exactly bad?' Gon frowned.

'Its a form of discipline.' said Kurapika. 'He knows you two are impulsive and lack patience by your fast rise in the tower while Leorio and I are really slow, winning enough for floor by floor. Its apparently a Test of Character when our true Examiners followed us to teach us Nen.' the two boys balked at that. 'Now then, I'll teach you the REAL Ten, Ren, Zetsu, Hatsu and Gyo, as well as advanced techniques. But first...your bodies will do Ten, Ren and Gyo every day so the other techniques will come off as easy for you.' she said as she did Ren. 'Now, Do Ren for me and you are to maintain that state from sunrise to sundown, and then Ten until I say its time to use Gyo in the following days. Listen to my lectures REALLY WELL and I'll handle food. Of course, you're paying for yours in deliveries.'

The boys did not last long as both collapsed on the floor.

'T-that's kinda hard...' Killua gasped out. 'Maintaining it till sundown?!'

'We didn't even last a minute!' Gon choked out as both were sweating buckets.

'Well, its possible since our teacher said in an all-out Nen Fight, its basic minimum requirement to be able to maintain such a state in 30 minutes, but in my case, I demand two hours.'

'TWO?!'

'Oni!' Killua wailed.

'Not really, by constantly spending your aura in training, your aura reserves increase.' Kurapika explained. 'Leorio and I learned that the hard way too. Well, let's order loads of take out today as I will be living proof that lasting until sundown IS possible.'

She proved it alright, to their horror.

And that night...at Gordeau Desert entrance...

They got off their Rental Van filled with what's needed for camping and training.

'OK boys, since you spent your days post-graduate training your mentality and spirituality in Nen, now's the time for the physical aspect.' said Kurapika. 'You guys each got a shovel and a wheelbarrow...so go get digging.'

'...seriously?' Killua croaked incredulously.

'I'm serious. Be lucky we weren't in Padokea!' Kurapika screeched hotly, remembering their training days of nothing but hysterical screams. 'Our teacher dumped us weighed down in the water like yakuza drowning their enemies to death by sinking us with lead chained to our feet!' Kurapika cried in annoyance. 'We had to keep swimming or die drowning!' Gon and Killua gawked at her. 'Be lucky I'm making you dig instead!'

Gon and Killua eagerly got digging.

'For how long?'

'Until I call you out to eat! Until then keep digging! Oh, and since both of you have wheelbarrows each, haul out the dirt yourselves! Every night we're doing Ken while discussing what you two plan to do in constructing an ability unique to only you!'

Gon and Killua exchanged mournful, 'This is gonna suck' expressions.

In the meantime, Kurapika enjoyed herself in the shade while listening to the radio, leaving it to them to figure everything out. Its not fair to spoon-feed them while she and Leorio had to figure it out on their own...fair is fair.


	5. Please Help Me

A:N- I still have the problem of losing my ability to update my chapters in Document Manager if I went to other websites, greatly restricting my ability to post.

Using CMD Commands of ipconfig/ flushdns, ipconfig/ renew and ipconfig/ registerdns in that order are just temporary measures. One wrong site and it'll trigger registry errors that'll hinder my ability to update. Please help me find a permanent solution...


End file.
